


Random text with no context

by HELLO_World0119



Series: Random here :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, random works inc, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELLO_World0119/pseuds/HELLO_World0119
Summary: Hi this is my first work and worldbuilding starts with first impressions, first impressions start with first steps, and first steps starts with first actions. SOoo this is my first, and hi viewer welcome to the world of randomness :)
Relationships: None
Series: Random here :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143377
Comments: 1





	Random text with no context

"When you got to go, you just gotta go . . ."

"Goodbye friend"

"Yes bye"

_________________

"See the sky up there, that is where your legacy will reach, but we all start from the ground,"

"all of us do"

\------------------------

"When will you miss?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"your bow, when will you miss?"

"never obviously"

"i bet you will miss right now"

"how much"

"10 emeralds . . ."

"wow you are rich . . . i only got (looks at wallet) none"

"soo you dont got any?"

"nope, I guess I need that . . ."

"shoot it"

"sure"

*shoots arrow*

\------------------------------

"My legacy will start underground then . . ."

"how"

"i guess we should start mining then . . ,"

"yea"

"and can I have your enderpearls" 

"no" 

"aww why?"

"their mine sooo i decide where they go to . . ."

A/N tune in for more i guess, comment for ideas and more suggestions on how the story develops. uploads either daily or every other day . ..  
might do something different later but randomness first, serious later (work)

Kudos pls . . .


End file.
